The Perfect Match: A Jason Fanfiction
by RosarioConverse
Summary: Jason gets dumped by Danielle while on tour with Connect 3. But soon he meets a cute intern at a photoshoot, that shakes everything up in Jasons world. Jason/OC. Please Review!
1. The Breakup

Hello everyone! I originally began to write this as a JonasBrothers fanfiction, but changed it to a Camp Rock one so that I could post it here at [thanks so much for the heads up btw!]. It's basically The Jonas Brothers real life mixed with Connect 3. The prospective i'm writting it from is that Connect 3 are in fact brothers [like the real JoBros are] and that they are on tour.

This is my first fanfic ever! So please Read and Review!!

Love, Rosario

*******

"Danielle... but listen, I can't help that this happens"

"Jason, we were together and it was great, but I need someone who is going to be there for me."

"I am there for you!"

"Yeah, you are *there* and I am here."

Danielle paused, Jason knew that this was it. She was going to break it off. He didn't want it to end, but he had felt for many days now that it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore."

Wow. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach. It was over. He couldn't remember how the conversation ended, or who had hung up first, but that didn't matter. It was over.

He sat on his bed looking across at his hotel rooms' wall. He couldn't remember ever feeling so alone. And although the feeling of emptiness didn't leave him, he heard his mother opening the door not minutes later.

"Hun? It's time to wake up..."

It was 5 in the morning. He had been woken up by his ex girlfriend to dump him an hour earlier.

"Oh...you're up."

Jason nodded at his mother. He knew she was just doing the usual morning rounds being her loving self, but he wanted nothing more than to be left with his thoughts right now.

By the look on his face his mom had already figured something was wrong.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" she said, sitting down next to him on the edge of the bed putting her arm around him.

He looked down at the ground, trying to stop his mom from looking at his face, he could feel his cheeks growing hot, and tears starting up on his eyes, but he wouldn't let anyone see him cry, least of all his mother. He was the eldest, he had to be the strong one.

"Me and Danielle aren't together anymore." was all he could say.

His mom squeezed him and told him the usual comforting words. "You are an incredible young man", "There are many other fish in the sea", "Someday you will find someone who will love you and appreciate you", "You have a loving family, who cares for you more than anything else".

Of course, he knew that this was all true. And although it did help to have some words of comfort, it was a far cry from erasing all the pain away.

He sniffled, and managed to lift his head up to look at his mom. He asked her a question, something he had been wondering about for some time now.

"Mom? Do you believe in soul mates? You know, that God creates someone for everyone?"

His mother looked at him with a sweet smile and kissed her son on the forehead. "Yes. I do."

She stood up and ruffled his hair.

"Now please Jase, don't let this bring your life down. You have so much to be thankful for, you are really blessed."

"You're right. I know you're right." Jason said.

"Now turn that frown upside down, get out of bed, and do something about those whiskers of yours! You need a good shave!"

He laughed at this. His mom always had a problem with his stubble that seemed to grow out of nowhere overnight.

She left the room, leaving him to his thoughts and typical morning routine. He thought how lucky he would be to find a girl like his mom. That that was what he wanted, what his parents had, a relationship that was by no stretch of the imagination perfect, but it was *right*. That every day they would look at each other and still be as madly in love as the moment they married. His parents were soul mates.

Jason sighed as he lathered on his shaving cream. "Well" he thought. "Now all I have to do is find her. Whoever she may be, I want nothing more than to find that one person, that match."


	2. Breakfast with the Family

Thanks so much for the reviews!

I just want to let you all know that in order to follow _Perfect Match _you need to know about the Jonas Brothers and their hectic lifestyle because that plays heavily into the plot.

Thanks so much!

Love, Rosario

********************

Later that morning as Jason went down the hall towards his parents suite he was looking forward to the usual family breakfast. Connect 3 was currently on tour going from city to city, but right now they were in New York staying at one of his favorite hotels.

Jason always loved New York, it was his home. Although Los Angeles was amazing, and he loved it , nothing felt as right as New York. Playing sold out shows at Madison Square Garden had always been his dream and it was now a reality. All of these wonderful thoughts were making him feel a little bit better. Sure, he was heartbroken, but life went on, it always did.

As soon as he opened the door he could hear the familiar chatter of his family and band mates having an animated conversation. But as soon as they saw him the conversation died down and all turned to look at him with a mixture of genuine concern, and worst of all, pity.

The awkwardness was palpable. Clearly his mom had told them what had happened.

"Good morning!" Jason said in the cheeriest tone he could give. But his voice came out scratchy and then cracked. Everyone smiled, prompting Shane to say "Jeez Jese, I thought Nate was the only one who's voice was still changing!" The room erupted with laughter and Jason smiled and took a seat around the table. The loud happy noise of many people talking at once flooded the room.

John Taylor, one of the guitarists in the band, and one of his best friends leaned towards Jason and said "Single again, eh kid? That a boy!" Jason gave a feeble smile at this; John always had an eccentric way of looking at things. Jack Lawless, the drummer of the band, chimed in, "Nah, this one here is too much of a helpless romantic to stay single for long. He likes charming the girls."

Jason didn't know what to say about any of this so he asked his mom if anyone had brought up any coffee, and busied himself at a cart filled with bagels and drinks across the room. Nate came up to Jason as he was making himself some coffee.

"Sorry about Danielle bro, you okay?" Nate had always been the sensitive one, and when it came to girls he was a lot like Jason. Shane was more of the dating flirty type, but Nate and Jason liked being in steady relationships.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Jason said not really looking Nate in the eye. Nate looked at him seeing right through his lie. So Jason added "I don't really want to talk about this here with everyone. "

"It's all good, I get it" Nate said "Who knows, maybe this will prompt you to write another hit?"

Jason laughed "Yeah, maybe." That's what was great about music. It was okay to feel these emotions because it helped in the creative process.

"Anyway." Nate continued, "Today we have a photo shoot and interview with CosmoGirl, so that should be fun. New clothes, modeling, you like that stuff." Nate gave Jason a reassuring pat on the back and went back to the rest of the family.

This was true, Jason always liked the people aspect of this business. He enjoyed telling people what he was up to, it was nice to feel that people genuinely cared about what he thought about things. And CosmoGirl always made for a hectic day. And they had their last performance at Madison Square Garden that night. That was another plus of being in a band, you never have too much time to sit around and mope. Something was always going on.


End file.
